


Mystery Lover

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are on a case when things start happening to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a dream I had one night that woke me up from a dead sleep so I thought I would write it down and put a little spin on it.

Sam and Dean were investigating a house of the lasted victim in some random attacks. Dean took the downstairs as Sam went upstairs to take a look around. Sam went into the master bedroom and moved his flashlight around to make sure no one or nothing was there. He moved closer to the bed and peaked at the night stand when he felt two hands around his waist.

 

“Dean, not now we are in the middle of this...” Sam started to say before he was bent over the bed.

 

He tried to turn around to give his older brother a severe tongue lashing but whoever or whatever was behind him turned his head back around and quickly pulled Sam’s pants to the ground. Sam moaned as a finger was inserted into his ass and started to move. He grinded against it and was wondering why Dean picked this particular time and place to get horny and have his way with his little brother.

 

“Dean.” Sam whispered horsely.

 

Two fingers were inserted inside him and he went to grab his own cock to stroke it when a hand stopped him and started stroking it faster and faster.

 

“Oh, Dean, Don’t stop!” Sam groaned.

 

As quickly as it started the fingers left and he let out a whimper wanting them back in but not soon after the fingers were replaced by a lubed and huge cock. Sam moaned as the cock went deeper and deeper inside him and started finding its rhythm. 

 

“Oh god Dean!” Sam moaned.

 

He continued to quicken the pace as he reached down and grabbed Sam’s hair pulling it back making him cry out in pleasure. He was still being jerked off and was just about to say he was coming when he did, hard and loud and he buried his face in the matteress to keep from waking any neighbors. 

 

He half collapsed and half knelt by the bed for a moment or two before pulling up his pants and looking around the room to find no one is there. He heads down stairs where he runs into his big brother.

 

“Did you find anything?” Dean asks as Sam comes walking slowly down the steps.

 

Dean looks at Sam with concern, “Why is your hair messed up?” 

 

Sam reaches up and checks his hair and it is going in all sorts of directions. He shakes his head and looks at Dean and he notices that Dean doesn’t have that spaced out look he gets after sex and maybe thinks that he is just trying to stay serious for the investigation. 

 

“Well, this was a dead end, lets go Sammy.” Dean says walking out the door.

 

Sam follows him out to the car smiling to himself as he thinks back to what just happened and it sends a shiver up his spine. They get into the car and they ride in silence back to their motel. Sam keeps looking over at Dean hoping that he would shed some light on why they just had sex in the victims house but then remembers that they don’t talk about their sexcapades and sits there smiling the rest of the way back.

 

They get to the hotel and walk into their room and Sam sits at the table and pulls out his laptop while Dean rummages through the fridge grabbing them both a beer and sits down across from him.

 

“So Sam, are you sure you didn’t find anything back at that house, you looked like you did with the way your hair was all messed up and the euphoric look you had.” Dean asks.

 

Sam looks up from his laptop at Dean and shakes his head, “Nothing happened and I didn’t find anything.” He said hoping maybe Dean might slip up and say something.

 

Dean hummed and took a drink from his beer. Sam went back to the screen trying to figure out just what it is that is happening around here. A few moments later Dean gets up.

 

“I’m going to head to the bar, you gonna be alright here?” He asks.

 

“Yeah sure Dean, have fun.” Sam replies.

 

Dean grabs his coat and heads out the door leaving a fustrated Sam still looking at the screen scratching his head. A few moments later Sam’s eyes are going blurry, he rubs his eyes then decides to go to take a shower. He lets the warm water run down his face and head as he tries to figure out what the hell happened today and why Dean is being so cryptic.

 

He grabs the soap and washes his face when he feels familiar hands caressing his ass and he smiles. The hands roam up and down his body as kisses are left on his shoulders and neck. He lets out a soft moan as the hands push him toward the shower wall pinning him against it.

 

“Feeling frisky tonight Dean?” Sam whispers

 

When he doesn’t get a response he tries to turn his head but can’t and he worries a little before two fingers are inserted into his ass and a hand reaches around to stroke his cock.

 

“Oh god Dean this feels so good.” Sam moans.

 

The only response he gets is the fingers that were inside his ass are removed and replaced with a thick massive cock and he cries out as it goes faster and faster finding the right spot every time. The hand on his cock moves in rhythm with the cock inside him and it doesn’t take long for him to explode crying out his orgasm as he comes fast and hard all over the shower wall.   
He grabs ahold of the wall to keep himself upright and tries to regain a steady breath. He finishes his shower and gets out grabbing the towel, he wraps it around his waist and walks out to an empty room.

 

“What the hell?” He asks to the empty room.

 

He thinks that maybe Dean just left to get some ice and that he will be back shortly and he puts on some pants and a shirt and sits back down at the computer. A few hours later he has fallen asleep at the desk when Dean walks in. He walks over to Sam and starts to shake him.

 

“Sammy, Sammy, wake up baby boy.” Dean shouts.

 

Sam lifts his head looking sleepily up at Dean and sees that he is still dressed and looking down at his watch it has been hours since his shower and he gives his brother a puzzled look.

 

“You just now getting back?” Sam asks.

 

“Yeah, I was at the bar asking around if anyone had seen anything weird or out of the ordinary and that was a dead end too, say where did you get your information from again?” Dean says.

 

Sam thinks for a bit, “I saw it on a site, and figured it was a job.” 

 

Dean scratches his head, “This makes no sense, how many bodies did it say was missing?” 

 

Sam clicks a few times, “No, it was here a couple days ago!” 

 

“You mean you can’t find it now, didn’t you save the story?” Dean asks.

 

Sam gives him the “seriously” look before looking back to his computer, clicking a few more times and still comes up with nothing.

 

“I swear I saved it, and it was here yesterday right before we got here.” Sam says fustrated.

 

Dean walks around to the computer and the site that was supposed to be the article now has “Page can not be found” and he looks down at Sam as they both try to figure out what the heck has happened.

 

“Could it be the Trickster?” Dean asks.

 

“No, remember Lucifer took him out several years ago, and I know it isn’t a virus because everything else is working just like it should.” Sam says.

 

Sam’s back stiffens and he looks up at Dean. 

 

“When we were at the house earlier, did you come up stairs at all, and also when you went to the bar, did you come back here at anytime?” Sam asks.

 

Dean looks at Sam puzzled, “No I was downstairs at the house and I have been at the bar this whole time.” 

 

Sam feels sick and his face turns pale.

 

“Why, what happened Sam?” Dean asks.

 

“Well, when we were at the house I thought you came up stairs and...” Sams voice trails off

 

Dean looks down at Sam, “And what Sammy?”

 

“I thought it was you and you were trying to be mysterious like sometimes when we role play, same thing happened when I was in the shower while you were gone.” Sam replies.

 

Dean has a shocked yet puzzled look on his face and doesn’t know what to say. 

 

“Please say something Dean.” Sam says.

 

“Was it a ghost maybe?” Dean says.

 

Sam thinks about it, “No it wasn’t cold in fact it was hot.”

 

“Demon maybe?” Dean asks.

 

“No, there was no sulfer after, or I didn’t smell any.” Sam replies.

 

“What the fuck Sammy?” Dean asks.

 

“I don’t fucking know Dean!” Sam shouts.

 

“I didn’t think ghosts would go around fucking unsuspecting people, making them think it is their lover.” Sam says.

 

Dean paces around the room, “I have heard of demons doing it or the invisible man, but no never a ghost.”

 

“Maybe this is a case after all.” Dean says snickering.

 

“This isn’t fucking funny Dean!” Sam shouts.

 

“So what Sammy, wait until this thing shows up again and try to catch it in the act so to speak?” Dean chuckles.

 

“And what use me as bait, I think I have had enough besides it only happens when you are gone and I don’t think I want to be alone again.” Sam says.

 

Dean thinks for a moment as he paces the room once again.

 

“And you are for a fact certain you didn’t smell anything funny or smell sulfer?” He asks again.

 

Sam thinks long and hard for a few moments and he shakes his head and frowns.

 

“I don’t remember smelling anything, you don’t think whatever or whoever this is covered their tracks and did very good at covering their tracks?” Sam asks.

 

Dean thinks about it, “That could be possible, to throw you off.” 

 

Sam lets out a sigh and looks down at his watch, “I think we should head to bed and look at this with fresh eyes, I am beat and it’s getting late.”

 

“Yeah you’re right, I will be in the bed with you so you can guarantee this thing won’t try anything then.” Dean says snickering.

 

Sam punches Dean in the arm, “not fucking funny dude!”

 

Dean rubs his arm chuckling, “Hey man that hurts.”

 

Sam sheds his clothes and gets into bed as does Dean. They say good night to each other and Dean turns off the light. Sam is just drifting off to sleep when he feels a mouth on his cock sucking. He lets out a soft moan and wiggles a little. 

 

“Dean.” Sam moans as his cock gets sucked on.

 

Sam’s eyes shoot open and look over quickly and sees Dean fast asleep.

 

“Dean.” Sam whispers as he gently shakes his brother.

 

Dean moans and shifts slightly but doesn’t wake up.

 

“Dean, wake up.” Sam whispers again.

 

Dean opens one eye as he can feel the bed moving and moans coming from Sam. 

 

“Oh god!” Sam cries out as Dean pulls the sheets away and all he sees is cum dripping off of Sam’s cock soon after he comes.  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouts.

 

Sam looks over at Dean, “We got to catch whatever this is and fast!” 

 

“I have an idea.” Dean says.

 

“Do you think it will work?” Sam asks.

 

“I am sure it will.” Dean replies.

 

Sam was a little worried, but deep down knew his big brother would get to the bottom of what is going on.

 

“Ok Sammy, I am headed out for a little while, I will be back soon.” Dean says winking at Sam.

 

“Ok Dean have fun.” Sam says shaking his head.

 

Sam watches as Dean walks out the door and he sits there at the table looking up stuff on his laptop. A few hours later he yawns and stretches and slowly goes over to the bed and decides to take a nap. As soon as his eyes are closed he feels the sheets slowly being pulled off of him. He starts to breathe heavily as his pants are slowly being pulled down. He knows that for this to work he has to let it go as far as possible.

 

“Oh Dean, that feels good.” He moans as he feels his cock getting sucked on. 

 

He lifts up his legs and wraps them around the figure and in one quick movement is on top of it with a silver knife lifted up to its throat. His eyes widen and feels sick to his stomach when he looks down and sees a familiar face.

 

“Crowley?!” Sam whispers.

 

“Hello Moose!” Crowley says.

 

“What the hell Crowley!?” Sam asks.

 

Before Crowley can answer the door slams open and Dean comes running in and stops in his tracks at the scene before him.

 

“Crowley?!” Dean shouts.

 

“Hello Squirrel.” Crowley says.

 

“What the hell Crowley?” Dean asks.

 

“Jealous Dean?” Crowley snickers.

 

“Dean asked you a question Crowley.” Sam says as he squeezes tighter.

 

Crowley rolls his eyes, “Fine, if you must know, I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about with moose here, and I have to say I see what Dean feels and wanted more.”

 

“I just wanted to be loved too!” Crowley adds.

 

Dean is pissed and charges the bed with Ruby’s knife and Crowley disappears.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouts.

 

Sam looks at Dean and shakes his head.

 

“Crowley is a dead man!” Dean growls.

 

“You said it.” Sam huffs.

 

Dean goes over to the other side of the bed and sits down. Sam wraps his arms around Dean and whispers “thank you” in his ear before gently nibbling on it.

 

Dean turns his head and smiles as he gently kisses Sam’s lips before lying down next to him. They nestle into each other and lay there holding each other before they both fall asleep.

The End.


End file.
